firstassaultonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Mission
Page under construction Missions Missions are the main game component of First Assault Online. Up to 8 players can participate in the same mission as a Squad to complete the objective(s). Each mission type has a specific pre-assigned objective, although points are allocated to players for other reasons besides specifically completing the objective. Each mission type currently features only player-controlled characters that are hidden from the other team (enemies will only see a generic model with no indication of which specific Operative they're facing). There are no current plans for any type of free-for-all. Currently, for a match to be eligible for event completion goals, matches must be started and completed from beginning to completion in its entirety. When attempting to join a match online, matchmaking takes several things into consideration, including, but, not limited to: the players' rank, number of players on each team, the ranks of players on each team, some stats such as Kill-Death Ratio (KDR). This can be problematic for new users, those without Chipsets, or those using weapons without any attachments, as the system may match these players with some using purchased weapons, Chipsets, or attachments. Take note that at present, events do not have any kind of in-game tracking as a part of the GUI. Players will have to personally keep track of their progress towards the event goals. Mission Types First Assault Online currently has four different PvP mission types - including one in Alpha, it has been announced that PvE content is planned and undergoing developement. Terminal Conquest Two teams will fight to take over five (5) Terminals in a rotating Domination-styled combat. The Terminals are labeled A-B-C-D-E. One Team will start at the B Terminal's spawn point, while the other team will start at the D Terminal's spawn point. The main objective of Terminal Conquest (TC) is to capture more Terminals than the enemy team by the end of the match. This can be accomplished in one of three ways: * One team captures the maximum number of Terminals (five in public matches - can be adjusted in custom matches), * One team captures the last Terminal on the enemy's side of the map (no Terminals are left to capture), or * One team controls more of the designated Terminal during Overtime at the moment Overtime's timer ends. Capturing a Terminal during a TC match will spawn a Tachikoma for the allied team, appearing as a black Think Tank for the enemy team. Team Death Match Two teams will fight against eachother in a small to medium size map. Teams will each spawn on one side of the map. Depending on the map, subsequent spawn are on the same side or random throughout the map. The main objective of Team Death Match (TDM) is to simply kill more operatives than your opponent does . You will win the match in the following ways: * Reaching the point limit before your opponent. This is standard at 10000 points, which means 100 kills (100 points per kill). * Have a higher score than the opponent, when the timer runs out. Demolition One team will start on the attacking side, while the other team starts on the defending side. The defenders need to defend bombsites A and B from the attackers. All attackers are able to plant a bomb at either of the bombsides (max. 1 bomb plant). After 5 rounds the teams will change sides. A team can win the match when they reach a set amount of won rounds (standard 6). Every operative has only one life each round, which means no respawning during a round. The main objectives of demolition (DEMO) to win a round for the attackers is to either: * Kill all defenders. * Succesfully blow up either of the bombsites. A planted bomb will explode after a set time (40seconds(?)). The match timer while freeze after a bomb is planted. The defenders can win a round by: * Killing all attackers, while no bomb is planted. * Defusing a planted bomb (will take around 7 seconds to defuse). Even if all attackers are killed, a planted bomb needs to be defused to win. * Staying alive till the timer runs out, while no bomb is planted. Ghost Assault Added with , Ghost Assault is currently in Alpha, and as such, no XP or GP will be rewarded for completing missions of this mode (TP will still be rewarded). One team will start together as Cyborgs while the other team will start at varied intervals as Ghosts. The team of Cyborgs will hunt the team of Ghosts for 2 minutes or until all Ghosts are eliminated (whichever comes first). Cyborgs will win if no Ghosts are left remaining at any point before or when the timer is at 0:00. Ghosts will win if all Cyborgs are eliminated before or when the timer reaches 0:00 or if any Ghosts survive at the timer's end. General Tips and Strategies for each type Terminal Conquest * Push the objective: kill count only is not going to win the game. * Generally more than 1-2 teammates taking a terminal is inefficient and makes an easy target for arm launchers or grenades. * If a teammate is taking a terminal, consider taking a good vantage point and provide cover for your teammate. Distracting opponents close to their spawn is also great to help your team. (not too close as they will have spawn protection for a small time). * KIlling a enemy Think Tank is done the easiest by either using an armlauncher or to shoot it in the "eyes" with your primary weapon (this does critical damage and has a chance to stun the tank). Hacking the tank is generally not recommended as it takes a very long time and will show your location to the opponents. Team Death Match * Beware for enemies spawing randomly (not in every map). This spawn tends to be somewhere with the least amount of your teammates. Demolition * Generally is planting the bomb alone, when your alive teammates aren't around, a bad idea. Dont rush to plant and look if your teammates can cover the bombsite. * As long as there is one attacker alive, be very cautionous to defuse a planted bomb as defender. When you defuse you hear a very distinct sound, that alerts everyone near, that the bomb is being defused. Most attackers are close to a planted bomb and will react to this. * You can start planting or defuse a bomb and the sound of this will continue to play even after you cancel the action. This can be used to bait the opponent into rushing to your position. * If your team planted the bomb and you are up against allot of alive opponents, consider trying to buy as much time as possible. You dont have to kill all of them, but try to pressure them and distract them from defusing the bomb. Ghost Assault General * Look at the minimap from time to time(both minimap as well as the bigger map in TAB screen): it occasionally shows where opponents are shooting from and where either your teammate or an opponent died. Furthermore does it provide a general overview where your team is and where the opponents could be or could not be. * Sticking to your team can increase their and your chance of survival as well as alerting you where the enemy is if a teammate gets attacked. * Sound is your friend: you can hear your opponents running. Use this to your advantage to get the drop on them (especially in demo strong). Category:General